codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Crackers
Skull Crackers 'is the 7th mission in '''Call of Duty: Impact '''and first mission of 'Act II. Objectives *Walk to the bar *Talk to Ben *Kill the RR Inspectors *Make way to the weapon maker's firing range *Take the weapons and ammo *Escape the RR security Plot Two months prior to the events of Gate Keepers, Rover has gone into exile from his injuries. Trojan and Crystal were forced to abandon Rover or face execution from the RR soldiers. A cinematic shows a map of the world, with Russia slowly turning red and the actual word Russia forming into RR. Rover speaks in the background talking about his failure, and how he could of stopped Abramovich from taking Russia. The president of Russia was evacuated and accepted into the United Kingdom. The 48th president of the United States, President John Karmen, annouces that, if needed, the Russian president is allowed into their country. Rover, still voicing over in the cinematic, comments that Karmen has just basically announced that they are allowing bait for Abramovich into America. The cinematic ends and has Rover walking down a sidewalk at night, with cars zooming past. Rover passes a sign that says, "Moscow, RR", indicating his location in. Rover walks down the stairs in a back ally and sees a door to a bar. He opens the door and sees people drinking to have a good time, and others to kill themselves and escape their lives. Rover sees a drunk man laying across two seats and pushes him onto the floor, with the man murmering incoherant Russian words. Rover sits down and watches the TV, showing the United Kingdom's leaders shaking hands with the Russian president with smiles on their faces. Rover ignored it and ordered a drink. The bartender, Ben, asks him why a person like him would be in a place like that. Rover replies that he has nothing to do. Ben objects, saying he looked tough enough to be in the army. Rover was about to tell him about his time in the Marines and Truths, seeing he was friendly enough, but was interrupted when the doors opened forcefully and revealed a group of seven inspectors with the logo of RR on it. Rover remembered that Russia was no more and was now titled RR. Rover slowly put his hand on his pistol that was in it's holster. Ben, unknowingly to all of them, put his hands on two hidden guns that were under the bar counter. The RR inspectors, seeing that it was an illegal bar, pointed their guns at them. Ben nodded to the other bartenders and revealed his two weapons and began fire. Rover flipped a table over and shot two inspectors multiple times. He tried to shoot another time, but only heard a click of no ammo. One of the other bartenders heard this and tossed him a bullet magazine. Rover reloaded and shot at the inspectors again. Once the shoot out was finished, they all heard sirens in the distance. Ben informed Rover and his other bartenders of the sirens and told them to head to his van. They all made way to the van and drove off with the sirens growing fainter. The other bartenders revealed their names and told Rover that they were once apart of a squad in the Marines called the Skull Crackers, but were all exiled. Rover told him about his time in the Marines and Truths and his exile. Ben informed them that they needed to find the weapon maker in town and get his weapons. Ben drove to the lab and saw the weapon maker testing out new weapons at a firing range. Rover got out of the car and slowly walked towards him with Janet, Ben's daughter, following. Once reaching the firing range, Rover ran behind the weapon maker and snapped his neck. Ben took the keys to the gun armory and collected the guns and put them in the back of the van. They were then ambushed by RR security and sent on a highway chase. Rover and Ben fired at the cars from the windows while Janet and Jerome, another member of the Skull Crackers, watched the road and drove on. Once destroying the security, Ben informs them to keep driving until they ran out of gas. They needed to escape the city. Category:Call of Duty: Impact Category:Call of Duty: Impact Missions